Brainery
by Celestial Fox
Summary: Her life was thrown in a gamble since she was born. Whether she breathed or choked on dirt was dependent on her will...the will to kill someone close to her.
1. Prologue

A/N: Usually I find myself pondering on what to put in the "Author Notes" section.

**Brainery**

**Prologue **

She tumbled out of bed in a disheveled mess, the alarm blaring on her nightstand. She slammed her hand down, ending the annoying beeping noises.

"Stupid alarm…" Her eyes widened before she quickly dashed into the bathroom. She came out fifteen minutes later, a towel wrapped around her body and her hair left wet and loose, cascading down her shoulders to stop in the small of her back. Steam came out behind her, the warm bath helping her soothe her cold body from the heavy thunderstorm last night.

"I should've closed that window…" Said window was still open and the wooden floor around the window was soaked. She quickly grabbed the clothes on the drawer, where she put them before she went to sleep. She shrugged on the white tank before adding the off-the-shoulder blue tee and the warm and comfy black flare jeans. Her white underwear and bra were on before she left the bathroom.

She yawned loudly and covered her mouth with the back of her hand before stretching her back, making sure she heard those loud popping noises. It was still very early, and the red lights on her alarm clock told her it was about two-thirty in the morning. She and her mother had to get up early to travel to Paris and they had to get there before four in the afternoon so she could catch the plane flight to America. The drive there alone should take about ten hours from Barcelona, Spain, where she and her mother lived.

She ran the hairbrush through her hair, smoothing it out with her other hand. Pausing in mid-stroke, she closed the window with her hand before placing the used towel on the floor and dragging it on the ground with her foot, resuming her task of brushing her hair with a hairbrush and running her unoccupied hand through it. When that was done, she reached down to slip on the socks before heading down to the kitchen where the smell of breakfast and hot cocoa were calling to her.

Her mother stood near the stove, flipping the eggs and pancakes over occasionally. Her mother was in her mid-forties, having short blonde hair up to her chin and her thin frame that looked oddly funny in the oversized white t-shirt and her pink silk pajama pants. And the whole Clifford the Big Red Dog slippers didn't help out one bit. Her blue eyes, the eyes she inherited, came to look over her shoulder and gave her a big warm smile…

'_Even at this ungodly hour, she managed to look unruffled from just getting out of bed.' _Her hair was the dead give away, sticking out in odd ways and looking like a rats nest. She probably inherited that from her, too…

"Sit down, breakfast is almost ready." She said in that sweet voice, only mothers were able to use. "You should get a jacket, those black clouds from last night look like they're about to give us some trouble." Her mother said, after glancing out the window.

"I can't. All my clothes except for the ones I'm wearing are already packed in the suitcases." It still unnerved her how her mother was still able to sense her even though her feet made no sound on the floor, it felt as if her effort to mask her presence would always be shot. She could even hear the imaginary _bang_.

Maybe it came with the territory of being married to her father, a master swordsman, said to have been undefeated when he carried that sword she admired. Even now, from time to time, when she visited her father in Japan, she saw the majestic movements and that graceful arc of his sword, that the only way to know that it happened were to know where his hands and body were before and after the move and the gust of wind that brushed against her face, making her hair flutter softly.

Those were the times that he trained her, made sure that she would be able to carry on the family dojo. Those were the memories that led her to darker memories, the ones where blood was shed.

Her blood was the one that usually coated the tatami floors.

And the others…those were the threats, the verbal threats, of events that have yet come to pass, the ones that she were dreading with every fiber of her being.

"Where are your suitcases, then." Her mother asked, moving the pan from the stove to gently scrap the eggs onto the two dishes before she flipped the pancakes onto the platter in the middle of the table. The question drew her out of her memories, making her blink before she moved to get the glass cups and home made orange juice from the refrigerator.

"They're in the car." She said, filling the cups half way before settling the pitcher of orange juice next to the pancakes. "I figured that it would be more faster if we just ate and left right after. I have everything packed and stuffed in the car." She grinned towards her mother before digging in.

**

* * *

**

The car ride there was long and torturous. Filled with the sounds of the van's engine and the rough movement when the car jumped on a bump or two on the road every now and then. Of course, the pain in her ass from sitting too long didn't help her. And, when she turned on the radio, all she got was the nice irritating music of static…

Suffice to say, the van was the only one that talked.

Before they left, she was able to get a few pictures in. One of her room, another of the view that the balcony gave her from her room, and the last one she took was the one of her mother (still dressed in her pajamas) standing in a goofy pose (having her hand out to give a peace sign to the camera and her tongue sticking out and the other hand using it to give herself some bunny ears) in front of their three-story house. The first level being the garage, where the van was stored. The second one where the living room and the kitchen were stationed, the one that was mostly occupied, by the way. And the third was where hers and her mother's bed and bathrooms were.

When they arrived at a private airport, where she suspected the school she was going to attend owned; it was already two forty-five in the afternoon. Delayed a couple to times to refill the tank and having some bathroom breaks on the shoulder of the highway, and to stop at a restaurant for lunch. Plus, the times they ended up getting lost somewhere in France. It was a good thing they knew French fluently.

The airport was relatively small. It having a small parking lot, filled with sparse cars and a motorcycle. Plus, the building looked no bigger than two regular sized warehouses. It most likely had a small airplane, seeing as she couldn't see it from down the paved road.

They made quick work of setting the luggage on two carts and wheeling them in to have the airport's crew inspect them and label them. She and her mother were escorted into a room where some few people were seated and talked about benefits of their children attending the prestigious school and how much they were going to miss 'em and write to them everyday and blah blah blah…

She tuned out the voices in favor of leaning into her mother's warmth. Resting her head on her shoulder and moving the seat closer to her so her mother could go through her hair with her soft and gentle fingers. She sighed heavily, blinking back tears, and listened intently to what her mother was saying, answering whenever she was prompted to.

"You remembered to mail your sword and whatever you can't bring on the airplane, right?" She asked softly. Automatically switching back to their native language: Spanish. She leaned her cheek onto her daughter's raven-haired head, inherited from her father, still running her fingers through the bottom length of it.

"Yeah, and I cleaned up my room and made sure that I didn't leave anything behind…except for the furniture." She murmured in response. "Oh! And I took the rug you made for me." She grinned up at her mother, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek closest, before settling her head back on her shoulder.

"I made sure to switch your phone plan to include international minutes, okay? You can call me anytime you want." Her mother said. "I also made sure you had a bit more money on your credit card."

"Thanks, mom."

Her mother moved to stand up, knowing that she was going to leave her so soon. Her eyes swelled up with tears that wouldn't fall just yet. She rose with her mother, enveloping her in a great big hug. In all actuality, she didn't want to leave her mother to finish up her last year of high school in America when she could just as easily finish it back in Spain with her friends. Of course, she caved in when her mother brought out the big guns; puppy dog stare, complete with pouting and quivering lip and those liquid blue eyes that looked about ready to tear up.

Well…that and a big hefty sum of money her mother said was an "early birthday present." A six-month early birthday present that her mother used in the argument to screw her over.

The tears slipped when her mother pulled back and waved goodbye from the entrance of the room. Her arm mechanically followed suit. When the door closed behind her she used her sleeve as a makeshift Kleenex and took big shuddering breaths to control the tears threatening to overflow her face. When she got her emotions back in control she went to sit down back in her seat where her black satchel was left on the chair.

A half an hour went by and more people came in to the room.

Later on a small stout man came to the front of the room with a brown briefcase and a stack of laminated (bumper sticker sized) paper.

"If I could have your attention please." He said loudly over the chattering occupants. "As I call out your names, please come up here and get your name plate for your room."

He called out the names one by one and people came up one by one, sometimes shifting around and squeezing through cluster of people and objects to get up to the front of the room became necessary. Once he was done, twenty people were called. Although, there were still some laminated papers in his hands, from the people that have yet to show up, we got through it within ten minutes.

"Now, as a response to the worried parents of their children," three people came into the room at this point, drawing the attention away from the representative of the school and onto them. The tallest being a Youkai with silver hair tied up in a ponytail, and having one dark purple slash across each cheek and his amber eyes sifting through the crowd. A beautiful female ningen was crushed against the youkai's side. His hand resting on her hip the farthest from him and his other hand laying comfortably in between two little puppy ears of the last person.

'_How cute!' _She thought. He barely reached the youkai's waist, falling short more than a couple inches. His furry silver ears twitched every now and then and he looked so adorable! He was pressed behind the youkai's thigh, more than likely to make the pup feel safe. The representative coughed at this point, "we will partner up students from this part of the country together."

He took a big breath before continuing. "These pairs will be sharing a room together," he received more than a couple raised eyebrows at this, "and the pair will be sharing an "apartment" with at least two other pairs from here."

"Don't worry, more often than not, the children are paired up with the teens." He was quick to assure. He pulled out a handkerchief to dab at the sweat that was formulating on his brow. "And the pairs were based on the age and sex of the individuals." Most of the parents released the intake of air at this.

"Anyways, the letter you got in the mail has the information on your roommate and if you forgot yours or for whatever reason didn't get one, come up to me. I have the list of pairs."

Once he was done, she looked through her satchel to get the slip of paper out. She skimmed over it and stopped at the mention of her roommate's name. "Inuyasha Ito." She said out loud, to herself mostly, but that didn't stop a certain silver haired Youkai from hearing it.

The silver haired youkai looked over at the female ningen, noting her lightly exotic features, with her dark hair and those light blue eyes, she would give any model both Youkai and human a run for their money. He strode over to the seated women that looked no older than seventeen at the most and ushered along his family. The female at his side looked up at him curiously and he answered with a nod of his head in the direction of the teen. She only nodded to show that she understood.

"Excuse me." The smooth baritone voice startled her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at the man er-youkai that addressed her. He was dressed in career attire, with a black suit jacket thrown across his firm and broad shoulders and over dark yellow buttoned down shirt and black slacks to complete the look he alone could probably achieve.

The female ningen that stood comfortably under the youkai's firm arm was beautiful. Her brown tresses tamed in a simple bun with light makeup on her lips and on her eyelashes, the younger teen doubted that she needed it to begin with. Her petite figure was covered in a simple purple crew neck tee and beige dress pants, giving her a youthful look.

And the pup…the pup looked tired with the poorly concealed yawn coming out of his mouth and those droopy eyes that looked about ready to close in a deep sleep. His silver locks were left loose over his shoulders and the dark navy raincoat dwarfed him. His dark blues jeans were smudged with dirt on his knees and the black rain boots were muddy and left imprints wherever he stepped.

"I'm under the impression that you're my son's roommate." She looked back up to the impressive youkai figure.

"If he's Inuyasha Ito, then yes, yes I am." She said to the older demon. Her words easily slipped back to French, with ease. She rose from her chair to shake hands with the adults before bringing herself down to her roommate's eye level. "I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said softly to the wide and curious pup. He looked up at is father, as if asking him what to do before looking over at the female, after his father nodded down at him.

He took a small step forward before grasping the offered hand and giving it a shake. "I'm Inuyasha." He was just _too_ cute!

She straightened up and stood to her full height of five feet two inches. She sighed before looking up to the towering gaze of the silver haired youkai.

"I need to know that you'll be responsible around my son." The female ningen spoke up for the first since entering the room. Her serious voice warning her that this was no joking manner and this was her warning that she would not tolerate anything happening to her precious boy under no uncertain words, or that there would be dire consequences if violated. "And that you are able to set a good example for him."

"I'll be as responsible as I am around my own mother." She said, locking eyes with the older woman. Her searching gaze left her feeling a bit uncomfortable, but whatever she was searching for, she seemed content with her as her son's temporary guardian. She probably found for whatever she was looking for in her, whatever that was…

"I seem to have forgotten my manners," The silver-haired youkai said with a bit of humor, "My name's Touga, and this is my lovely mate, Izayoi." He said with a hint of pride showing through.

"Kagome Higurashi." She said bowing, letting her Japanese heritage show through her actions.

"Dad, she smells like your swords!" He said in a hushed and awed whisper. All though Kagome heard it all the same. She blushed and looked down at her clasped hands in front of her. Not that many people knew of her forced hobbies. Those who only knew where her family and knowing that these strangers knew one of her secrets…it was quite embarrassing, it just made it worse that she couldn't successfully hide anything from anyone.

Or was it because it unnerved her? Maybe it made the situation worse because know they thought she could possibly and easily harm their hanyou child? Of course, she held no ill will towards demons or anyone with demon blood. She could see the occasional sneer in the general direction of Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. She more than heard cynical conversations about demon-human mating and the general conviction of demons.

She could care less on their heritage, considering that she had mixed background. Her mother was French and her father was Japanese, and it made it more interesting that she was born and raised in Spain. Although, she was full human, she was not saved from the inter-racial marriage arguments. Or the sharp tongue of the communities strong teachings on the matter.

Of course, not everyone thought that way, just most of the senile elders in her neighborhood.

"I was wondering about that." Touga said in whimsical voice, his tone questioning and demanding an answer from her without meaning to. "Do you wield a katana?"

She gave a small nod in affirmation. "Yeah, I study under the art of a more up-to-date, Bushido." She said; her hand came up to scratch the back of her neck. "Uh…of course, I don't use it to kill. If that's what your wondering."

"No, that's not it." He waved the notion away from him. "I was merely intrigued. It is not common to come across a female who is involved in any form of the sword art. I know it sounds sexist, but I was stating nothing more than a fact."

"Now that everyone is here, we will be shortly departing. Everyone head out through the back door where the plane is awaiting." The representative said in a loud voice. Kagome quickly took her satchel from the seat and started to move along with the Ito's.

"I was forced into the art." She said continuing on with the conversation. She said it softly, the memory of her scars from their very first training were still a reminder of her father's power, those scars made sure what the consequences were if she were to defy him with his wishes. In no sense was he an evil tyrant disguised as her father…he was just unforgiving.

…but the tender way he treated her wounds and the way he was there for her most important dates throughout her life, even though he lived in Japan and she in Europe, belied his forceful actions to get her accustomed to the harsh life of the sole heir to the dojo.

"_As my only heir, you are obligated. And in this family, honor is held in top priority."_ Those were the words he gave her to the reason why she couldn't give up the art of Bushido.

"Oh?" Came to the reply from Izayoi. She was worried, the sad look that passed Kagome's young face, gave her pause.

Kagome looked up at Izayoi, a small grin played on her lips. "It's a family tradition, you could say." They stopped a few feet a ways from the stair leading to the private plane, giving other students room to board the plane. Kagome rummaged through her bag, retrieving the small silver sleek camera from its confines.

"Before we leave, can I take a picture of all of you?" She said, a wonderful smile lighting up her beautiful face. She waved the camera in front of their faces; full-blown grins spreading like wild fire.

They stood in a classic pose, Touga and Izayoi in the back and Inuyasha in front and the middle of them. The lighting was perfect and the background was magnificent; the light blue sky filled with the occasional gray cloud and the monstrous mountain that had small houses sprouting from the sides. The picture was perfect.

Kagome was about to board the plane, giving the family the time to say goodbye, when she heard Inuyasha's childish rebuttals of leaving his parents. _'Uh-oh.' _Her mind whispered to her.

She turned back, her hand slipping into her bag once more to retrieve a pen and a piece of paper. Touga looked up from his kneeling position, where he was trying to hopelessly make Inuyasha see reason. Inuyasha looked up to, his eyes were brimming with tears and a wet path raced down his cheeks. He hurriedly wiped them away, not wanting to look bad in front of Kagome-neesan.

She smiled warmly at them. "I was wondering if I could have your phone number. I wanted to tell you of Inuyasha's wonderful sword fighting skills." She said, hoping Touga and Izayoi latched onto her plan.

Izayoi was quick to play. "Inuyasha doesn't have any sword fighting skills." She said in a confused voice a small gleam in her eyes. Touga was still left in the dark. The poor man still didn't quite know how the female mind worked.

"I was hoping he'd let me teach him, but if he isn't coming…" Kagome trailed off. Inuyasha's ears perked up at this, looking up at her. "Really?" He asked hopefully. Touga finally caught on when the look of realization came to him.

"Well…considering that you won't be coming with Kagome, Inuyasha, I think it won't be needed anymore. But we did appreciate the-" He didn't get to finish as Inuyasha tugged on Kagome's pant leg, urging her along to the plane. "Come on! Your slow, 'Gome." He said in childish glee.

"Why don't you go save us some seats, Inuyasha?" She said to the younger boy. He nodded before bounding up the stairs, accidentally pushing into people along the way.

"I say," Izayoi said after seeing Inuyasha disappearing inside the private plane, "that was quite clever of you, Ms. Higurashi." She said with a small giggle.

"It couldn't have been done without your help, Mrs. Ito." Giving her a gracious bow. "I admire your skills." She said with a laugh.

"Oh, it was an honor scheming with you." She said laughing along side Kagome.

"Well, if you're done with your antics, ladies…" Touga said. He pulled the slip of paper from her grasp taking the pen along with it. He quickly scribbled down information.

"There's our home phone and my office phone, along with my email. If there's any problems…please call." He said with a fleeting pained look in the general direction of the plane. Kagome understood his silent message.

She nodded before reaching in her bag once more to pull out another post-it. She took back the pen and scribbled down on it, while talking, "This is my cell phone number, I'll have it on me at all times and I have international minutes, so you don't have to worry about that." She held the paper out to Izayoi. "You can call me anytime, and I'll make sure to call Touga-san's phone when we step off the plane."

She was about to turn around and head towards the stairs, but Touga called her back. "Yes?" She looked on curiously as Mr. Ito pulled out his wallet taking out a couple bills from it and handing it out to her. She gave him a curious stare, her hand not moving to take the offered money.

"It's for all your troubles." He said when she still looked at him curiously. He saw his mate nod her head away.

She was quick to protest. "No thank you, I have my own money, I really don't…" she didn't miss the hardening of his resolve and was quick to take the money from his hands, "…I'll keep it for Inuyasha. He might want something over there."

"Or you could use it on yourself when the emergency arises." Touga said in a fatherly tone. Kagome gave him a small smile and nodded in understanding, before walking off to the stairs.

"I'll call when we get there, okay!" She yelled from the top of the stairs. She walked in when she saw them nod. Relatives or friends of the students stood there, waiting for the departure. She pulled out her own wallet from her bag, and resumed to slip the bills in one by one, counting them silently.

Her eyes were wide by the time she was done counting.

'_What the hell am I going to do with two thousand dollars!'_ She mentally shrieked.

* * *

A/N: For those entire wonderful reviewers's of my other fanfic 'Import Racing',this is just a story to stall for my lack of inability to accomplish anything with my first creation. I will update it once I'm done (revising and editing) with it and I'm satisfied with the product. 

This new story posted here, Brainery, is complete on my computer and has been complete for a while so you can count on it being updated every two weeks.

Trust me, I have a busy lifestyle.

Please, please review, or I'll reconsider updating. Yes, that was a threat!

Celestial Fox


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second fanfic. I have to say that this has been on my mind for a while now, so…I hope you like it. Enjoy.

**Brainery**

**Chapter 1**

Kagome sighed softly; she was so tired. She bounced her head back on the seat before shifting her gaze to all the other people on this plane. It was filled with kids her age and children that barely reached her mid-thigh. Most children had a proof of "ownership," as she so eloquently dubbed it, strapped around their wrists, with their names, home addresses, and their destination on it. She wondered if their parents ever thought of sending them through FedEx or UPS…

Kagome groaned softly into her hand. How in the hell did she get convinced to do this? _'No, wait. It was all that conniving, daughter of a dachshund, called my mother!'_ She thought pissed. _'A present, she says! Tch-I wonder what she got dad for their anniversary!'_

She turned slowly to the person sitting next to her when she felt the light pressure of head resting on her shoulder. Her lips quirked upwards when the silver haired child started to snore softly, his little puppy ears twitched every which way. She gently pushed him off to move the armrest between them, so he could lie more comfortably on her lap.

Earlier, it was so hard to keep him quiet and still enough to strap him in, but now…it was just so adorable. Actually most children were sleeping peacefully…in the aisles, on strangers laps, and the one that actually fell asleep on the toilet, which was quite a hilarious site. He fell asleep reaching for the toilet paper. One of the passengers had entertained the thought of taking a picture of him…

She turned her head to the seats across the aisle from her when she heard a loud groan and a, "I can't believe this is happening to me."

She giggled when the sight of a boy drooling all over on the person's thigh (in his sleep, no less), registered in her mind. The female redheaded wolf demon looked over, to glare at the amused ningen, laughing at her.

The female demon winced when she felt the gooey substance slip down her thigh, to the seat.

"Here, use this." The ningen passed her handkerchief to the grumbling Youkai. She accepted it begrudgingly, wiping off the clear liquid, before passing it back to the human girl.

Kagome waved it away from her, "No thanks, you can keep it." She said with a grimace. She giggled softly at the huff she got from the demon. She smiled slightly before extending out her hand to shake the wolf demon's unoccupied hand, the other one shifting the little boy up before placing the handkerchief under his open and still drooling mouth, "I'm Kagome and my partner for this flight is…Inuyasha, or so it says on his name tag." She said after lifting Inuyasha's wrist to get a closer look at the information it said on there.

Although she already knew his name, the wolf demon beside her acted as if she didn't know her own partner's name. Maybe she didn't? She didn't want to make her feel bad for being inconsiderate. Kagome softly laid it back under his chin before turning back to the female demon.

"Ayame, nice to meet you." The redhead looked over at the small boy on her lap, or more specifically his wrist. "This is Shippo."

"What part of Europe are you from?" Ayame asked. This flight was a one-way trip to America and it only left from one point. She had heard earlier that there were different flights around the world heading to the same destination. And considering that this particular airplane came from Europe and had come from no other place before Europe…

"I'm from Spain." Kagome responded. "And you?" She asked the wolf demon, absentmindedly running her hands through the hanyou's silky silver hair. The half-dog demon purred in response, shifting its position to rub his face gently against her stomach. Kagome only glanced at him before turning back to the other female.

"London. Although, I was born in Switzerland." Ayame's lips pulled into a frown and grimace at the familiar feeling of wetness between her thighs. This time, there were no stimulating activities…"Aw, man. It soaked through, it _actually_ soaked through!" Ayame groaned before slapping a hand on her face.

She whimpered before growling softly, "That's it!" She shrieked. She stood up, mindful to put the smaller demon back on his chair (which he returned to just drooling over the arm rest) and grabbed the handkerchief from her upper thigh. She tried to get as much liquid off of her, before walking down the aisle. "I'll be back!" She threw over her shoulder at the laughing woman.

* * *

Kagome stirred Inuyasha awake. A stewardess had come back to explain that they were going to land in a couple of minutes, after the signal to buckle the seatbelts had come on awhile back.

She was actually reluctant to disturb his sleep. He just looks adorable, sleeping like a little angel. Although she doubted that he was the angel he looked once awake. The furry-eared hanyou awoke to his name being called softly.

His ears twitched and two amber colored eyes revealed themselves. He sat up and yawned, his little fangs gleaming in the soft light that the airplane provided them. She took a picture of him then. He tucked his legs in under him to move more easily and to get a better view of the earth below. Which was pretty close for his comfort.

Kagome leaned over to whisper softly in his ear, trying not to disturb other people from their naps. "We're almost there, so buckle up, okay?" She pulled back slightly to get his affirmative nod and pulled back all the way to buckle her own.

The stewardess walked down the aisle, every now and then stopping to tell some of the students on the plane to buckle up for the landing. Once she was satisfied, she went back behind the curtains, to seat herself in, Kagome assumed.

Kagome turned to Ayame, only to see her snoring and drooling…on herself. The hypocrite. And Shippo was back on her lap, somewhat strapped in awkwardly, the back of his head lying nestled in between Ayame's smooth thighs. No water came from his mouth…interesting. When one drooled the other stopped.

She pulled out her camera and took a quick snapshot picture of them...for future…reference. She turned around to see Inuyasha staring at her weird. She only put a finger to her lips, motioning for him to be quiet.

Her stomach lurched when the airplane descended to quickly for her tastes, but she was better prepared for the second one. _'Ugh…that's a horrible feeling.'_ She off-handedly thought.

She shoved Ayame awake when Inuyasha told her that he could see the road they were going to land on. It was a small strip of pavement, making her worry if they were actually supposed to land smoothly on that!

The small strip was heavily surrounded by trees and by an extremely large building surrounded by smaller buildings. Which she assumed was the school from the look of people milling about, inside what she thought was a schoolyard.

Upon closer inspection, she notice it was two closely connected buildings that from a higher view looked like a regular sized apartments, but from here…it looked to be an extraordinarily tall building, being about eighteen stories high each. _'That's probably where we'll live.'_ Kagome thought.

Inuyasha looked on with her. Smaller sized buildings were scattered around here and there. A playground nestled smack dab in the middle. And a barn was barely seen on the outskirts of the smaller buildings. The whole school alone looked to be on about twenty-four acres of lush green grass. And the surrounding forest…

"Wow…" Inuyasha said in a hushed whisper, there were probably people still taking naps. Kagome silently agreed with him. Actually, the students that were awake were making similar small murmurs of awe.

There were some other private jet planes parked near the barn, suitcases upon suitcases were being taken out, and the students were standing near to retrieve their items before walking over to the school.

Ayame was still grumbling over the hard shove. Her right hand was running up and down her left upper arm. _'Damn, that human sure has a hell of a punch!' _She grinned; Kagome sure was interesting…for a human at least.

All students and stewardess settled back in their seats, when they felt the first tremor of the wheels landing. The airplane came to a stop after being parked to another plane.

People were unbuckling their seatbelts and standing up to get their stuff from the compartments above and Kagome and Ayame followed suit. The door opened and stairs were placed. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha, holding her satchel and his raincoat in the other hand. They followed closely behind Ayame and Shippo.

Once they reached the bottom they moved to where the other students were looking for their luggage. Ayame had agreed to get their luggage while Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo stood just out of the way from people scurrying to get to the school.

"Hey! Is this one any of yours!" Ayame yelled over the other students, holding a black rolling suitcase over her head. Inuyasha nodded, yelling a "Yeah!" to make sure she knew.

A little later Ayame came strolling back, many suitcases in her hands and two rolling suitcases trailing behind her. The straps to them being strapped to her waist, and three carrying bags on each of her shoulders.

It was quite a load for her and Kagome was there to remove some of the bags teetering from her hands. They placed the bags and suitcases down and sorted them through each of them.

"I'll be back." Ayame said retreating to get the rest of the bags. She came back with two more rolling bags strapped on her waist and a little over six suitcases in her hands. With that done, they joined the rest with another school representative.

"All right! This is where I give you your keys to your new home." He flashed the handful of keys. "Now, if you want, you could join up another group to make it easier on me." He said flashing those pearly white teeth at us.

Immediately I felt Ayame grab my arm, tugging Shippo closer to us. I raised an eyebrow at her and looked down at Inuyasha to see his ears twitch comically. I stifled my laughter with a fake cough.

"The groups of two and more come on up."

Ayame dragged us to the front where almost instantly, the representative thrust to pairs of keys at us. "This is for floor eighteen, suite a, rooms one and two. Building number one." I took the keys from him and started to walk to the direction of the appointed building. There on the wall of the building had letters A through M and the second one had N through Z.

The third and the forth building were the exact same thing with buildings number one and two. The third had letters A through M and the fourth building, N through Z. The fifth and sixth, and the seventh and eighth buildings were on the other side of the campus.

Kagome only saw the first and second building from the airplane. Now, how was that possible?

The elevator ride was cramped, and when people had to get off it took a hell of a long time to get their luggage out. Now as they stepped into the suite, it was refreshing. On their left hand side there was a kitchen and a table only able to seat ten and on their right hand side there was a small hall leading to a living room with a TV and a small laptop in the corner. The couch was set in front of the television.

Another hall had the rooms on either side and at the end; there was a small bathroom. Which got Ayame more than disgruntled until she saw that her room led to a bathroom and which led to Kagome and Inuyasha's room.

Each room where set up the same way. Where a closet was installed in the wall on the far right side followed by a twin sized bed and a door that opened up to a beautiful terrace that ran around the floor without any breaks in between rooms. On the far left side it had another twin sized bed with another installed closet. There was a small working desk on the far left side, beside the closet. And on the far right side near the closet was the door that led to the bathroom.

Of course, for Ayame and Shippo's room it was the opposite, where the desk was on the far right side beside the closet and the desk on the far left.

Kagome and Inuyasha took room number one and Ayame and Shippo number two. Right next to Ayame's room was the third room and at the end of the hall: the bathroom. It worked the same way for the other side, except for the fact that it had no doors that led to the balcony.

In the kitchen there was a window above the sink and a door that led to the terrace next to the cabinets.

"There's one thing that's been bugging me," Ayame said from her reclined position on the couch. Kagome raised an eyebrow from the seat for the computer. They had gotten done unpacking their luggage and were now relaxing in the living room. "They said we'd only have to share with about two other groups, but we have six rooms." Inuyasha and Shippo came in from their respective rooms.

Surprisingly it was Shippo who answered. "That guy at the airport in Paris said we'd most likely share a suite with about two other groups from the same region." It was the first time Kagome heard him speak, and was cute? Hell yeah! "He never said there was only three rooms." He said, wagging his finger at Ayame in a condescending manner. He ducked from the pillow that came hurdling at him and stole a seat in front of Ayame on the floor.

Inuyasha came to seat on the floor next to Kagome. Ayame stood up stretching her back. "Let's go explore, yeah?" She suggested. Kagome rose to her feet and all four of them headed towards the elevator.

* * *

They stopped by the postal office; to check for anything they might have received. The only two that got mail were Shippo and Kagome. Shippo receiving just an envelope while Kagome got two big boxes and three thin ones. Ayame had to help with them, although they were coming back until they end of the tour to take them back to the suite.

"It says here that there's a little over thirty buildings, including the LRC or the Library Resource Center. The first level is actually underground. How cool is that!" Ayame said out loud.

"Hey, where'd you get that!" Shippo exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the person that held out on them. Ayame waved her hand at him disinterestedly. "And those buildings over there, ya' know with the fence around them, that's where lil' Inuyasha and Shippo will be going in the mornings till the afternoon." She said ruffling their furry heads. Both boys looked at the three, three story buildings in interest.

"Will you walk me there in the mornings', 'Gome?" Inuyasha said softly, tugging on her blue shirt. Kagome only nodded in his direction, glaring at the whispering girls sneering in Inuyasha's direction. _'Those sniveling bitches!' _She thought in anger. She wrapped her hand around his head bringing him closer to her hip and glared at the youkai girls.

Inuyasha looked confused and Kagome only gave him a gentle smile in return. She heard the growls that the youkai girls sent her and her hand went to her hip absentmindedly. _'You don't have the swords on you, you idiot!'_ She cursed herself, it's not as if she could actually carry them with her. Her lip pulled back in a silent snarl that got the youkai girls

raising their noses up in the air. _'As if they were superior…'_ She snorted mentally; she doubted that they could take her on with her thirteen years of experience in the art of the swords under her belt.

'_Let them try…they'll regret approaching me or Inuyasha!' _

Ayame raised her eyebrow because of Kagome's odd behavior, but when she looked in the direction Kagome's anger was and what the real problem was…it got her blood boiling. _'Calm is better to have in any situation…'_ She chided herself. Ayame embraced Kagome from behind, giving those youkai pups a fanged grin and a low (to low for human hearing) deadly growl in warning. Her rusty colored tail twitched belying her calmness and showing her true anger at those girls' ignorance. Her tail rested soothingly on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome's facial expression didn't change until those girls left.

"Ya' know, for a human, you ain't that bad." Ayame cheerful voice had Kagome relaxing her tense muscles. Inuyasha knew, he knew the consequences for being a half-demon, the hardships that he'd probably go through. Inuyasha's downcast features pulled at Kagome's heartstrings.

"They won't come near you, okay Inuyasha." Kagome drew him up for a hug and made him rest on her hip, supporting him under his bottom with her forearm and drawing him closer to her warmth. His shaking form drew Kagome's maternal instincts into high gear. "Hey," She called to him softly, lifting his chin up with her finger she ran it over his wet cheek, "I'll be there to protect you…you just call my name and I'll be there, okay?"

"That's right, if those bitches give you any trouble…you know Aya will be more than happy to take out the trash!" Shippo said in adorable voice that drew out a giggle from both Kagome and Ayame. "Her instincts will tell her to kick some serious ass to those who are messing with her pack! If she can't kick their ass, then I'll clean up Aya's sloppy work up!" At this, Ayame's eye twitched and her tail flicked in Shippo's direction.

Both Kagome and Inuyasha laughed loudly at their playful antics. _'As long as 'Gome's here with me…I'll be okay.'_ Inuyasha thought, gazing at Kagome with such admiration that he wondered if he'd ever look at his own parents like he was now.

"Yeah, right Shippo! Let's just get this tour over with. It rubs my fur the wrong way when I'm with liars for to long." She said, pointedly looking at Shippo. He just huffed and exclaimed loudly, "Your just jealous that my tail is more softer than yours!" He dashed off, Ayame on his heels.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a soft kiss on his brow, startling him and getting a surprised look from him, she settling him back down to his legs. "Don't worry about it." He nodded happily, his hand clasped firmly in Kagome's. They walked past the growling forms of Shippo and Ayame and continued on with the tour.

* * *

A/N: For those who wanted to know, Brainery does not have a definition, but if you look for Boarding School in a Thesaurus.

Thank you to the grand total of three people that reviewed my story. I'll mention you guys in the next chapter, okay?

Oh! Please review. The threat from the Prologue still holds until the end of this story.

-Celestial Fox


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ugh, I still can't think of anything to say in these things.

**Brainery **

**Chapter 2**

Ayame grumbled the whole way back to the apartment from the postal office, muttering under her breathe of the unfairness of being the pack mule for the group and them being ungrateful and other such nonsense. They actually learned to tune out Ayame's rambling and her whining nature.

When they finally got home, and Ayame had placed the two big boxes on Kagome's bed, the grumbling stopped but now questioning voices arose.

The two boxes looked capable of holding two thirty-six inched televisions in each and weighing just as much. Of course, for a youkai it should be no problem. The three long and thin ones were laid right next to the other ones.

She was about to leave to get some food in the refrigerator, or to at least see if there was any scrap of food in there, when Ayame, fed up, pushed her back towards the bed.

"Oh, no you don't! You make me carry them and make me wonder what's in those boxes but you won't open them? You're going to owe me some major cash if you take one step from there!" She went back and locked the door to Kagome's door and stood in front of it, arms crossed.

Kagome was staring at her black satchel that was still on her bed, tempted to use the money that Mr. Ito gave her, when she thought better of it. With a resigned sigh and a flip of her hair she turned to the boxes and held her hand out. All she got were curious stares and raised eyebrows.

She huffed before dragging Shippo onto the bed and grabbing one of his claws to gently cut through the first long thin box. She cut through the tape with his claw and tilted the box upside down to make the black case slide out without difficulties. It landed on the bed with a soft thump.

She grabbed the innocent case and threw it over her shoulder to the surprised wolf demon. She repeated the same thing with the other thin cases, throwing the second brown case towards Inuyasha, where he clumsily caught it. The third blue case, she left it on the bed.

Ayame took a big intake of air when she opened up the case given to her. There inside of the case was a new looking Tiger katana; the sheath was made with carved wood with black lacquer inlaid with brass bamboo leaves and a cap of buffalo horn. The hilt was a wood core wrapped with dried ray-skin and six meters of dark blue silk. Two bamboo pegs kept the handle and blade together. The blade: folded ASSAB K-120C Swedish powdered steel with wide groove and copper collar. The hand guard was black painted steel in the "mokko" style. It was beautiful.

Inuyasha opened up the slightly larger but still thin case to see two regular sized bokkens. One with a white hilt and the other in black. He took the white one out to inspect it closely and then swung it around, careful not to hit anything by accident.

Ayame and Inuyasha put them back in their cases and left them on Kagome's bed, and when Kagome moved to open up the larger boxes she was stopped by Shippo, who stopped her hand from moving to the big box with a small paw. He pointed to the blue case with his other hand.

"It might smell, so you can't say I didn't warn you." She opened the case slowly; the smell of blood engulfed their senses and left the two youkai to stumble back and the hanyou to cover his nose immediately.

Inuyasha looked up at her, his voice sounded clogged with his hand plugging up his nose, "I thought you said you don't kill with it?" He said taking his hand away from his face when she closed it.

Kagome made sure that all of them were secure in their cases before turning to them. "I don't. The smell comes from all the training I did." She coughed into her hand to forcibly tamp down all the dreary memories that wanted attention.

"That's some violent training you did, Kagome." Shippo murmured carefully. The blood came from various people and he wondered just how serious the wounds got.

Kagome gave him a weak grin in return. "Yeah…it wasn't exactly a walk through the park."

"Can we move onto the other boxes, please!" Ayame whined, her lips pulling out in a pout. Kagome nodded before taking Shippo's paw once more and slicing through the tape on both boxes.

Ayame moved quickly, opening them wide to see a big black suitcase in each one. She pulled one out and unzipped it to see many, many CD's of various artists and genres. Ayame squealed in delight when she came across one of her favorites. Shippo and Inuyasha looked in, their faces left disinterested before settling back onto the bed.

"Wow, Kagome!" Ayame said loudly, hurting both Shippo and Inuyasha's ear. "I can't believe you have this one." She brought the CD up to Kagome's face. Kagome jerked back in surprise, not getting enough time to even see which one Ayame was so happy about.

She quickly put it back before rummaging through the rest, squealing ever so often and pulling them out while praising Kagome in her fine tastes in music in the same breath.

Quite a feat, even for a youkai.

* * *

Ayame flopped down on the gray comforter, sighing dreamily. Kagome had most of her favorites in those boxes of hers. Inuyasha and Shippo left earlier, seeing no point in losing their hearing at such a young and tender age. Kagome was outside on the terrace, saying something about meditating in tranquility and enjoying the fast descending sun and ascend of the moon while the stars flickered and shone brightly.

Ayame pulled herself up to join Kagome in stargazing. She saw Kagome resting heavily on the rail with her forearms and her head was tilted to get a better view of the ocean of blue above them. _'Not a usual meditating position…'_ She off-handedly thought.

"Aren't you supposed to be meditating?" Ayame asked. She leaned her left hip against the rail beside Kagome, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She stared at Kagome as she drew a slow breath in.

Everything about her was always calm and although her aura was a jumble of emotions right now, she was still as cool as a cucumber. She envied that in her. Having the ability to not get swamped by emotions and thoughts easily, where as her, her emotions were there for the world to see and her thoughts were never processed fully.

You had to look closely at Kagome, or more specifically her azure eyes or her beautiful aura, to get the whole picture of what really goes on inside that head of hers.

Like right now for example. The melancholy look in her eyes and the conflicting colors of her aura told her of her inner turmoil. Although she was not privy to those thoughts resounding through Kagome's mind.

"There wasn't much to think about." Kagome replied looking into the concerned face of the wolf demon with a weak grin. Kagome turned over towards to the sky again.

Ayame could smell the lie in her, and although it hurt her to think that she didn't trust her yet, it made sense. Was Kagome supposed to trust her so easily within hours of knowing her, enough to spill her guts out? She'd be surprised if she did.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked in a soft voice, concern underlining her soft tones. She leaned in closer when she caught the smell of salt in the wind. Kagome's head was bowed, her soft raven hair creating a curtain around her face, hindering Ayame's sight of her beautiful features, especially those expressive blue eyes that gave her a hint of what Kagome was actually thinking.

Kagome's shoulders shook with suppressed sobs, her sleeves used once more to absorb the wetness from her smooth cheeks. She drew in a big shuddering breath before turning to look at Ayame with red puffy eyes; her lips were pulled into a friendly grin, meant to disarm. "It's not something I'm comfortable talking about just yet." It had the opposite effect on Ayame.

She said it in such a soft and shaky voice, that if it weren't for her demon hearing, she probably wouldn't have been able to catch it. She wasn't about to pull teeth to get information to something Kagome wasn't able to talk to herself. And although she was concerned for her human friend, whom she only knew for a little more than a couple hours, she'd step back to give her space when she obviously needed it.

"Ya' know, school starts this Monday." It was Saturday, today. "I heard there are more flights coming in. One from Australia, I think." Ayame put her finger to her lip thoughtfully. She snapped her fingers in realization. "And another is from Japan."

"And?" Kagome said in an uninterested drawl. She shifted to a better position to look at Ayame closely. Her frustrated growl made Kagome giggle, her tail twitched behind her, and that rebellious tail always told Kagome what she needed to know. Like when she was happy, Ayame's furry long and red tail would puff itself out and wag incessantly from side to side. It was so cute, more so because Ayame remained clueless to it. When she was angry, furious, or whatever related emotion, her tail would flick whatever it was that got her in that mood, sort of like a whip.

"And! That's all you got to say?" Ayame's tail flicked out at her and she was hard pressed not to stop it from reaching her. It thumped against her jean-covered thigh. Ayame still remained clueless, venting out her frustration by growling to the sky before coming back to her and taking hold of her shoulders before promptly shaking her.

Kagome didn't mind, knowing she could get out of the hold anytime she wanted, but her tense muscles were getting to her, in that moment when Ayame took that aggressive step towards her, years of training came back at her all at once. Her instincts she developed over the years told her to eliminate the threat. In one fleeting thought, she actually thought of hurting Ayame, decapitating her with her swords.

With the sword that her father gave her, the first day she was actually able to land a hit on him with the bokken. The sword that held the taint of blood in it, the one that in her lust for blood, injured many disciples to the point of near death.

She'd be doing some extra training in the morning. That was a given.

"Aren't you worried at all?" Ayame continued. Ignorant to the evil thoughts her friend had, involving her. "What if we get stuck with some jerk? Huh! What then?" Ayame thought angrily, pacing around the terrace having long ago let go of Kagome's shoulders.

She turned to Kagome again. "Or worse! What if we get some pervert? Or a lesbian that has some weird obsession with red-heads!" Kagome came up to the near hysterical wolf demon, before promptly slapping her, hard.

Her hand stung, and she was pretty sure Ayame's cheek felt the same way. She looked calmly into the shocked emerald eyes of the wolf demon. "If we have a jerk in our midst, then we'll teach him not to mess with us. If it's a pervert we got, then we train like any common dog."

Kagome grinned wickedly at this point, setting the wolf on edge. "If you got a lesbian attracted to you, then…you're on your own." Kagome laughed at the horrified expression she got for her efforts. The earlier slap she got from her was forgotten in her moment of horror.

'_She would actually leave me to fend for myself!' _She thought incredulously. She sputtered helplessly, opening and closing her mouth without words coming out. She looked so much like a fish, that Kagome found herself giggling her way to bed.

"Make sure that you don't get frostbite before you go to sleep." Kagome waved over her shoulder at the stunned demon, before closing the terrace doors behind her and called Inuyasha to sleep.

* * *

The morning came with a vengeance. For Inuyasha he got the full brunt of the radiant sunshine and Kagome was not in her bed. Their room along with Ayame's and Shippo's faced the sun while it rose.

Kagome was gone along with one of her swords. The one that smelled heavily of blood. He cringed when the memory of that horrid smell came back to him. He wasn't about to doubt nee-san's character just because she trained hard, very hard. _'Plus, she promised me she'd train me.' _And that in the world of Inuyasha justified her actions enough for him to be able to overlook them.

He got out of bed and headed for the kitchen to get something to eat. He was still clad in his dinosaur pajamas and his feet were bare. It was a bit cold living in the northern part of America, but his toes were curling and he shivered momentarily when he placed the first foot on the tile floor of the kitchen.

He stepped back retreating back to his room before taking Kagome's slippers from underneath her bed, he didn't have any warm fuzzy slippers as cool as Kagome's, and slipped his smaller feet into Kagome's slightly larger pair of slippers.

He headed towards the kitchen once, his ears twitching to the Ayame's door opening, and out stepped Ayame in her full morning glory, wearing a very big navy shirt that made her look like she could swim in it and black and gray flannel pajamas.

She yawned, stretching her arms above her head, following Inuyasha to the refrigerator where, there on a post-it note, told them of Kagome's training and when she'll be back. Which should be in ten minutes.

She ruffled Inuyasha's hair, giving him the note and stepped over to open the refrigerator doors. There inside the refrigerator…was nothing. Except for a small slip of paper that was taped on one of the top shelf. Her jaw dropped, her and Inuyasha's stomach grumbling at the unfairness of it all. She turned when she heard another grumbling stomach behind them.

Shippo stood pouting on the threshold of the kitchen. From where he stood he could see the barren innards of the big silver box.

On the small slip of paper told them of the cafeteria that's open near the administration office. It had a small menu with the prices right next to them.

Ayame groaned into her hand before pushing her hair back with the same hand. "I don't have any money!" She whimpered. Ayame's ear twitched, having heard the slow footsteps coming from just outside the door. She sniffed, finding the familiar scent of sakura blossoms and a fresh spring with underlining hint of sweat. It was the familiar scent of Kagome.

But the thing that caught her off guard was the massive smell of blood, recent blood.

Inuyasha and Shippo were both transfixed with the door, hearing the audible 'click' and the door 'swooshing' open. In stepped Kagome, a sweaty mess covered in dirt and suspicious green stains. Her hair was intertwined with twigs and ruffled. Small cuts and forming bruises appeared along her long and slender legs and arms.

Her white tank was covered in blood, _'From demons'_ Ayame concluded. Her black short shorts had a small tear that showed a bit of her hip and the small bleeding wound. Her sword was still strapped on her waist with a red leather cord.

Ayame quickly ran into her room coming back a after a short while with a first aid kit in hand. Inuyasha and Shippo had launched into getting answers from her.

"What happened?" Shippo squeaked leading Kagome to the nearest chair to have Ayame look at the wounds more carefully.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked, worried beyond belief. He pushed Ayame along, finding her to be taken to long for his liking.

Ayame looked over the wounds more carefully, before setting her first aid kit onto the table, not even bothering to open it. "You need to take a bath. The wounds are minor, they're not life threatening." Ayame concluded.

"You haven't answered our questions, 'Gome." Inuyasha whispered softly, his worried amber eyes held her saddened azure eyes.

Kagome stood up turning to Inuyasha with a small smile. "I had a run-in with a couple demons. And yes, I'm alright." She said simply. She turned towards their room to go take a shower.

"I'll meet you in your room." Ayame called to her. Her hunger forgotten, she set out to clean up the muddy tracks that Kagome left behind.

* * *

"We still have to get some food for snacks and don't you know how much that cafeteria money will add up to?" Kagome rationalized. All four of them were setting out to search for food. Shippo had earlier suggested going to the principle to ask if there was some nearby store or something.

Ayame argued that they could just simply get their meals from the cafeteria. So, they headed out to the principles office.

Ayame had long age treated Kagome's wounds, and although some of the wrappings were itching the hell out of her, she told herself she wouldn't scratch. That's why she found her hands twitching from time to time.

When they reached the administration office and were told to wait for the people that were already in there, they sat in the lobby with Inuyasha in Kagome's lap and Shippo in the seat adjacent to Ayame. Having only three seats in the lobby.

They stood when they heard the door to the principles office open and two youkai females came out. Kagome tensed, pushing Inuyasha behind her and receiving a surprised squeak for her efforts. Ayame growled when she smelt Kagome's blood on these bitches. Or more specifically, on their claws.

The two female youkai turned with a vicious smile in their direction, one having enough gall to reach for Kagome's shoulder. "So we meet again, you pedophile." She whispered in her ear.

Inuyasha growled at the offending person. Ready to take her down with his claws when he saw any movement of a strike.

Kagome took it all in stride, looking over at the secretary and pointing towards the principle's office, with a meaningful glance.

Kagome took a big soothing breath, to try and calm her tensed muscles and more so her instincts to run the presumptuous kitty down with her katana. _'Funny how this tiger youkai, thinks she could take me down.'_ Kagome thought off-handedly.

"Inuyasha, hush." Kagome commanded, the growls from Inuyasha stopped, but Ayame's were still heard crystal clear, the warning evident.

The female tiger youkai grinned sadistically. "Yes, you hanyou filth, listen to your bitch." She said in a hiss.

In a move to smooth and quick to describe Kagome had shrugged of the offending hands off of her shoulders before tackling the tiger to the ground football style. They landed in a heap, Kagome being on top took the advantage to sit up and pummel this audacious face with a strong flurry of punches.

Ayame grabbed the other youkai by the shoulder when she made a move to jump in. "You fight with me, or you don't fight at all." Ayame growled out. The youkai stepped back, looking on to the unfolding scene in front of her.

The tiger youkai pushed the human of her with a strong kick, jumping up and took a fighting stance. Kagome landed on her feet, shifting to the toes of her feet and taking a loose fighting stance.

The tiger made the first move by lunging at her with her claws raised for a strike. Kagome sidestepped, grabbing the other youkai's hand and using the youkai's momentum to push her down to the ground with fluid grace. She grabbed the arm tighter and tensed her knees to move at any time, her arm lock was strong. She stood on her feet, having them on either side of the tiger's hips. She delivered a harsh back blow with an open palm. Just for the hell of it.

Strong hands wrapped around her arms and they pulled her up and off the unconscious youkai and unto a muscled chest. The arms didn't loosen until she forcibly relaxed her tensed muscles. She saw no point in attacking someone who had the advantage in their positions.

The arms led her into the principle's office, her feet dangling a foot off the floor. The strong muscled arms set her on the chair before letting go. Ayame, Shippo and Inuyasha were walking close behind them. Shippo closing the door behind them and Inuyasha once more in Kagome's lap. Ayame took the other seat in front of the wooden desk.

The principle walked around them to his seat, his silver hair swaying back and forth in a fluid movements that it had Kagome and Ayame envious.

"I do believe someone owes me an explanation." He looked pointedly at Kagome but Ayame decided that she rather answer the handsome dog demon.

"Well…it started off with that who-female demon coming up to Kagome and whispering some awful things in her ear" She was cut off by the low growl coming from the dog demon commanding her to silence. She instantly shut up.

'_He's gorgeous.' _Kagome thought in wonder. She coughed into her hand, a blush blossoming on her face. "Inuyasha can you get my bag from my room, and Ayame can you accompany him." She said a smile. Inuyasha nodded and Ayame stood up, Shippo taking her seat.

She turned to the principle the smile instantly dropping. "It started off yesterday, when those girls decided that they would have a nice conversation involving a certain hanyou." She said with a heavy dose of sarcasm. "They obviously don't like me, because in the morning they ambushed me from my walk back from the woods." Shippo remained silent, listening closely to what she was saying.

She sighed deeply. "Of course, I was caught off-guard and didn't have enough chance to go on the defensive. I got a nasty scrape on my back before I was able to pull out my sword. And from there they didn't have much of a chance. And you know the rest." She said with a small hand gesture towards the lobby.

"But that wasn't the reason we came for." Shippo quipped. Kagome finally took the chance to read his nameplate on his desk. Her eyes widened considerably, looking up to Sesshomaru Ito and noticing the distinctive and obvious similarities. She had the urge to just slap herself silly.

"We wanted to know where the nearest store was." Shippo said bluntly.

* * *

A/N: I am so glad that all you like the story so far! I really appreciate the reviews, those few that there are.

Chapter 1:

waining-moon: My first reviewer for this story! Hope you're not confused on her origins, anymore? Treat? As in like those KFC biscuits? Those taste soo good! And to think you compared my story to one of my favorite fast-food side dishes. Thank you!

granhermi: Haha, so very funny! You blonde! As if I wouldn't know who you were with all the times you talk to me about Harry Potter and whatnot, but thank you, anyways!

rose: Awesome? How tight is that! Thank you for your kind words!

Chapter 2:

granhermi: I hope you found out in this chapter. If not, then you're beyond blonde…you're platinum blonde! Bwahahaha!

waining-moon: I know! I like it when Kagome punches anything; it is so out of character for her. Lol! Aren't they? How adorable!

kawaiikitty: I'm sorry, but I can't tell you how Sesshomaru fits into this yet. Later on, in the chapters, you'll be able to tell, even if you are a little dense. Hahaha! No offense!

Anyways, you know the drill, read and review. Thank you to all those wonderful reviewers!

-Celestial Fox


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Uh…I still haven't figured out what to put in these things. Oh! Umm…I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Or should that be in a disclaimer?

**Brainery**

**Chapter 3**

"The nearest store?" Sesshomaru asked, a raised eyebrow directed in their direction. Once he got an affirmative nod from them, he sighed running one hand through his silken locks in annoyance. "The nearest store is twenty-five miles away from here."

Shippo and Kagome gaped at each other. "Even with my training I could barely jog ten miles without collapsing, but twenty-five, that's just plain murder." Kagome explained. She groaned in dismay, her stomach grumbling along side Shippo's. They pouted resting a hand on their respective stomachs.

Ayame and Inuyasha came in at that moment, Inuyasha on Ayame's shoulders and Inuyasha holding onto Kagome's satchel in a fierce grip. Ayame was slightly panting.

'_Probably from running from and to here to the apartment.'_ Kagome pondered. Her stomach grumbling, she pouted over towards the principle. "Is there any bus that can take us there or something?" She asked.

"We only allow students to leave the premises on Sunday's." He said automatically and forcibly. "Why did you not got to the cafeteria to take of your needs earlier?" Mr. Ito asked with a condescending glare.

"Uh…that was Kagome's fault." Ayame said, her voice steady while accusing someone innocent. Kagome glared at her and Ayame visibly shrank back.

Shippo pushed her aside with his foot. She was standing in front of his chair, blocking his view of the principle. "We were waiting for Kagome to go eat together. And by the time she came back there was no food left in the cafeteria." He half-lied. They weren't exactly waiting for her and they didn't exactly go to the cafeteria to go for food. _'Okay…it was a total lie…'_

"Really now?" Sesshomaru murmured, his gaze shifting over towards the blushing ningen. She squirmed under his intense gaze.

"I was out training!" She snapped. "They could've easily got something to eat and get something for me while they were at it!" The next part came in a small whisper. "They didn't have to wait for me."

"Training?" Sesshomaru questioned. She looked too petite and fragile to do anything serious. _'Maybe she runs in the mornings?'_ He thought. The ten-mile jog comment coming back to him.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He jumped from his seat onto Sesshomaru's desk. "She knows how to wield a sword like papa! She even promised me she was going to train me." He giggled when Sesshomaru reached to tweak his ear, it was a silent command that he learned over the years with being near him that told him to stop talking.

He plopped himself down between all the papers and next to the closed laptop, remaining silent all the while.

Sesshomaru reached for his collar of his blue and red dinosaur pajama top and lifted him off the desk and onto the floor beside his chair. He still remained silent through it all.

'_I was wrong, but sword play? I would have never guessed it.' _He took a discreet sniff, smelling the wonderful fragrance of Kagome's scent and took another scent to confirm what he smelled; the scent of a blade and blood coated her hands and hip from where the sword would rest when not in use.

But the most prominent smell was of her essence that pleased his senses and made his inner beast purr in bliss. Being around this person would be no problem for him in the future. Unlike other members of her race, where they took the liberty of bathing less serious, this one knew how to take care of herself. Although the same could be said about his brethren, he couldn't help but admit that she pleased him with her scent alone.

He reached into his pocket, taking out a set of keys, he handed them to the warrior. "Can you pick me up some milk and one of those Import Tuner magazines. It would be greatly appreciated." He said in a disinterested voice.

Although he could have easily handed her one of the vans, he rather wanted to have her scent in his car. Plus, his car was fast enough to outrun the rogue youkai that inhabits the surrounding forest. That's the real reason they didn't allow students to leave the premises without supervision. The rogue youkai had a tendency to hunger for flesh of either human or youkai.

With that displeasing thought he quickly snatched the keys away from Kagome's hand. "On second thought, I'll drive you over there." He quickly ushered them out of his room and into his car.

* * *

The car there was silent for the most part until Ayame caught a glimpse of red eyes glowing in the dark woods. She screamed and propelled herself to the other side of the car, landing on both Shippo and Inuyasha's lap. Kagome was in the front seat, calming her with her sweet words. "Oh my god," She whispered to herself, "Are you a demon or not!" She screamed back at the whimpering mess that was Ayame.

Both Inuyasha and Shippo were snickering at Ayame and cracking jokes at her expense during the rest of the car ride over there.

Once they pulled up to the store, all of them quickly pilled out of the black Lexus. Inuyasha and Shippo were quick to get the shopping cart and were charged with the duty of controlling it.

Ayame and Kagome were strolling behind them, occasionally stopping to put in an item in the cart. Sesshomaru had earlier left them to get what he first asked them to get.

They came to the last thing on the list that Inuyasha had drawn up with a pen and a piece of paper that was inside Kagome's bag. The juice aisle was the last aisle in the store, having shelves upon shelves of different beverages stacked up on the most outer wall of the store.

Kagome had ordered Ayame to get them feminine stuff and Inuyasha to get plastic plates, spoons, forks, and cups. So now, Kagome stood trying to reach for the last carton of orange juice all the way in the back. Her shirt rose with the movement, showing a nice span of skin.

That's where Sesshomaru came in. He stood stock still as his gaze turned heated going down Kagome's luscious form.

Her lips were quivering with coldness of the air around her, her shirt strained against her breasts, and the expanse of her smooth and pale skin of her flat stomach appealed to him in the most erotic ways he could ever imagine. Her shorts were rolled up at the waist leaving a nice portion of her creamy and slender legs for his enjoyment. He felt his inner youkai stir and growl in approval and felt his pants tighten making them grow uncomfortable. He masked his scent before anyone knew what he was really thinking. He calmed his labored breathing and thought of awful things to cool down his arousal.

She was his student, he had a duty to perform and it wasn't to enjoy her flesh rubbing against his in the most delightful of ways.

…But, the fact still remained, how could a young female ningen entice his inner beast without even trying? Her innocent moves and child-like appearance further intrigued him. She was innocent in the ways of lust, but he reminded himself that she knew how to handle a sword and her scent was underlined with blood from her victims.

She grunted, drawing him out of his trance and turned to Shippo for his help and hoisted him by his waist to reach for the last carton. Even with the added extra length, they were short a couple of inches. She huffed before setting him down again.

She turned to him and waved him over. "Can you get that, please?" She pointed to the very last carton in the very back of the shelf.

He found himself nodding to her request, easily reaching out to the orange juice carton and bringing it down to her.

She took it from him, her fingers grazing his claws and sending delicious shocks throughout his body. He let go reluctantly, missing the small contact instantly. She smiled up at him in thanks, setting down the orange juice onto the overflowing cart.

Ayame and Inuyasha came back then, Inuyasha with his arm full of what she ordered him to get and Ayame with the female unmentionables. Ayame blushed a dark red when she caught sight of Sesshomaru. She quickly put them behind her back, her blush still prominent.

"Uh…hello, Mister Ito." She said with a complete innocent smile that he was hard pressed not to deflate her joy at not getting caught with necessary items.

'_She dare think I didn't notice?'_ He mentally chuckled. He'd be nice for once and let it slip his mind.

Ayame shuffled by him, her back facing away from him all the while. Shippo came up behind her and snatched one of the rectangular boxes. With childlike curiosity he asked, "What are these?" He sniffed around the box, before handing it to Inuyasha for him to inspect as well.

Ayame stuttered, fruitlessly trying to string words together to answer the naïve boy. "Uh…they're used…ummm…eh?" She tried to pull the innocent look before shrugging towards Kagome. "Ask Kagome, kid. She could explain it to you." Ayame grinned over at the silent ningen.

She didn't even bat an eyelash as she turned to the inquisitive kids in front of her, gazing up at her with such child like innocence. "They're used by us, for our monthly bleeding."

Inuyasha grew concerned and Shippo's face lit up with realization. "Are you okay? You bleed every month?" Inuyasha asked. Ayame was heard giggling in the background, and Sesshomaru was amused beyond words.

Kagome blushed once all attention turned towards her. "Uh…yeah, it's natural." Kagome said with a slight squeak.

"Natural?" Inuyasha questioned once more, his brows drawn in confusion. Ayame guffawed at Kagome's situation. She clutched her stomach, and wiped off tears at the same time.

Kagome sucked in any courage she had before dragging Inuyasha behind her, taking two bags of pads from the cart and going into the feminine aisle. "I don't like this kind." She murmured to herself. Of course, having youkai around her prevented her from having any conversation with herself.

Ayame was still giggling, and Shippo who returned a while later with two bags of chocolate in his arms looked on, confused. Sesshomaru strolled behind them at a leisurely pace, reading through the magazine he had earlier bought.

Kagome walked out of the aisle she had come from, tugging Inuyasha closely behind her. He looked mortified and Ayame gasped when something came to mind.

"You didn't!" She asked, horrified at the thought of her telling Inuyasha, young and naïve, something you shouldn't until they were older.

Kagome turned to her with an evil grin, in Ayame's opinion, and tossed her two boxes of tampons. Kagome nodded and took the cart in her hands and wheeled to the cash register, the rest following behind her.

Ayame looked at Inuyasha in concern, but he seemed content to glare at all men in the vicinity, but more often then not he would turn his frosty glare over towards Sesshomaru.

'_What the hell did she say to him!'_ Ayame shrieked. Sesshomaru didn't notice any of this, content to just read in peace as the cashier rang up the items. Shippo whistled loudly, the amount to pay for this was too much and said as much.

"Wow, I think we'll end up starving for this week, 'cause we don't have that much money." He exclaimed loudly, drawing out Ayame, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha to look over at the amount said.

Ayame's eyes grew round and she groaned in misery, her stomach agreeing with her. Sesshomaru just raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the human that planned to pay for this all. _'She honestly thinks she could afford all this?' _Sesshomaru silently questioned.

Kagome didn't even bat an eyelash as she took out her credit card that her mother had given her and handing it to the cashier and took out her identification card along with it when the cashier asked for it.

_'Well, I could always be wrong…'_

* * *

The ride back was loud and annoying considering that Ayame had screamed for the thousandth time when she found red eyes glaring back from outside the car. Shippo and Inuyasha had ultimately decided to shove their heads into Kagome's stomach and have her put her hands over their ears to help with the annoying shrieks that came from Ayame.

Inuyasha was still glaring at Sesshomaru, more then once being told to quiet his growls. Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Ayame had called, "Shot gun!" once they left the store and practically ran to it, her bags flying behind her, Leaving Kagome to sit with the kids in the back, not that she minded, but she was so itching to take that spot away from her just for the sake of being cruel and evil towards her.

"Will you shut up!" Kagome finally had it with Ayame's constant shrieking. _'Didn't she know that the forest surrounding the school was infested with rogue youkai? Honestly…'_

She took her hands away from the kids before settling them over Ayame's eyes, hoping to somehow stop the loud obnoxious sounds coming from her mouth. _'Out of sight, out of mind…'_ She thought.

She sighed softly and finally relaxed until Ayame's shoulder started shake and low whimpering sounds came from her.

She took her hands away from the wolf demon and finally sat back in her seat where Shippo and Inuyasha took their respectful places near her stomach. "I'm sorry, but you seriously need to shut up." Kagome thoughtfully said. She just probably frightened the poor wolf, she was most likely afraid of the dark or something like that.

Ayame was able to calm herself, Sesshomaru mentally sighing in relief. Ayame kept her eyes on the floor of the car, trying very hard not to think of what was outside, in the forest surrounding them.

"Why aren't you guys afraid?" She wondered aloud, it confused her greatly that no one was bothered by them but her; she shifted to turn to look in the backseat where Shippo and Inuyasha snoozed softly.

Kagome shrugged and this time Sesshomaru did sigh aloud. "They haven't made a move to attack us." Sesshomaru answered simply.

Kagome just replied with a simple, "Keh."

Once they reached the school, Inuyasha and Shippo bounded off towards the apartment, leaving Kagome and Ayame to fend with the grocery bags. Ayame sniffed the air, turning back to the car where Kagome was still struggling with the bags.

Sesshomaru tensed beside her. _'What the hell is that scent…'_ He took a deeper breath, trying to get a sense for what it was that was stalking them. _'Two of them…'_

"What is that?" Ayame whispered, Kagome was still unaware, having trouble with closing the trunk and still have a hold on the bags. She huffed before setting down the bags and closing the trunk forcibly. She reached for the bags tensing in mid-reach. Something was staring…at her. _'What the fuck?'_ She thought distractedly, slowly as to not provoke whatever it was, she stood.

Sesshomaru walked over to the stock-still girl, taking step by step towards her. His muscles tensed when he felt one of them move towards her. Ayame came up behind him, seeing as he was the only one there to use for protection against whatever that thing was.

A loud shriek was heard, knocking Sesshomaru and Ayame to the ground, holding their precious ears to their heads in pain. The sound continued, both demons scratched at their ears mercilessly, trying to stop that painful sound. Blood poured from their self-inflicted wounds, covering their hands and the top of their shirts in the substance.

Kagome turned around; absent-mindedly reaching for her hip, when she mentally slapped herself for her stupidity and turned to face whatever it was in a loose fighting stance, preparing for the worst.

There in front of her stood a deformed…thing. _'What the hell is that!'_

Before she even got a chance to examine it further, it attacked. With an amazing burst of speed, it delivered a harsh uppercut to her mid-section, knocking the wind out of her lungs.

The powerful blow to her stomach sent her sailing through the air and landing on the unconscious forms of Sesshomaru and Ayame, having long ago been knocked out due to the ear-splitting screech.

The one that had knocked them out stood at the edge of the forest. Now quiet and silently observing the combatants.

Kagome panted, standing shakily on her feet. She moved to stand in front of the unconscious forms to protect them with her body. She didn't get the chance to take one step before the deformed being ran to her and gave her a swift kick to her stomach, sending her to collide against the wall. She groaned all the while sliding to the floor in a messy heap.

She felt someone rush by her, running to her assailants in a rage. Her eyes blurred, trying to focus on the person that ran to her aid.

She coughed, bringing up her hands to cover her mouth, before slowly pulling them away. Her hands were covered in blood, and she gazed at them in confusion. _'How the hell…?'_

She leaned on her hands, having them come in contact with Sesshomaru's sprawled form. She tried to stand once more, only succeeding to crawl forwards on her hands and knees over his back and reached to Ayame's hand, tugging her body closer to Sesshomaru.

She panted, her lungs burning at the exertion. She tilted her head over to the fighting sounds.

Her sight spun, trying to focus her eyes once more towards her savior, trying to look past the black dancing spots that refused to budge, but it was all in vain as she slowly succumbed to the darkness. Her body collapsed across Sesshomaru and Ayame's body, protecting their bodies with her own.

_'Please, please let them be okay…'_

The distant sounds of loud growls and flesh tearing were lost on her ears…

* * *

A/N: Wow, that's it for this chapter. I have to ask that if you guys can give me your opinions of my fighting scenes? It would help out a lot!

granhermi: Dudette, I know you, you are so blonde...or do you wan't me to call you a dirty blonde? Bwahahaha!

shadows-insanity: Was this good enough to be called soon? I love your reviews, short and sweet. LOL!

Eternityoftears: How about this chapter? Do you like this one too? Bwahaha! >:) LOL!

Anyways, I always appreciate the reviews! Um...you know what to do...leave a message right after the beep!

-Beeeeep-


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Nng….Um? Will it be okay if we just go straight to the story? Yes? Good.

**Brainery**

**Chapter 4**

She shivered, the feel of pure energy entering and spreading throughout her body was mind numbing. Her body tried to weakly protect herself from the unknown source, only able to have her fingers twitch and a low groan pulled from her lips. She sighed, the feeling gone and left, leaving her body feeling refreshed and cool.

She groaned, her eyes trying to fruitlessly flutter open and focus to the things around her. Her eyes blinked once more when she saw the blurry figures near her and an orange blob right next to her.

"Hey! You awake?" Someone shouted near her ears. She mewled in protest trying to vainly get away from the loud noise by turning her head away.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Another person whispered in a hiss, this one sounding more gruff and more than likely male. She felt a cool palm placed on her forehead and a female voice whisper in soft tones, "Her fever has finally gone down."

"That's good." The male said in a gruff whisper. Her body rolled when the bed dipped near her feet and she tried with success to reach for something to stop her from rolling off the bed. "Hey!" The thing that she grabbed onto squeaked, jarring her and her hands let go to the cloth that it attached to itself to. She tumbled off the bed in a heap, a loud moan leaving her lips.

"Are you okay, 'Gome?" Inuyasha's voice whispered in Japanese. She was only able to nod and lift herself up into a sitting position. _'I so don't need this right now…'_ She mentally whispered to herself. The dizzy feeling she felt earlier left her disoriented and she hefted herself off the floor with the help of many pairs of arms to help her.

"Smooth one genius!" Ayame hissed over towards the small fox cub. The boy lifted his hands in defense from the intimidating demon, vainly trying to protect himself.

He looked over towards Inuyasha curiously, after Ayame left him in favor of helping Kagome recover in a sitting position on the bed, holding her head in her hands and groaning every now and then. "What did he say?" He softly broached. Ayame shrugged her shoulders having no clue to what he said either.

"Does it matter?" Ayame growled out to Shippo. Kagome yawned into her hand, finally able to sit up without too much pain. She raised her suddenly droopy eyes over to the person who helped her up. She blinked, having to focus harder on the male a bit more. _'What the hell…?' _

"Kouga?" She questioned softly. All she received in return was a full-blown grin, complete with a gleaming fang and a cocky look.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said just as softly. His eyes softened considerably when he caught her confused gaze directed at him. _'She's still as beautiful as I remember…' _He thought tenderly.

"Are you feeling better?" The female with the soft voice asked. She looked over to her and blinked. _'Woah…' _There standing before her was an exact replica of herself. It was kind of scary…

They both had beautifully dark skin and somewhat the same face structure. All though the things that set them distinctly apart were their eyes, their figures and their hair. Where Kagome's eyes were azure in color, the girls' were a nice shade of caramel. Where Kagome was more filled out and mature, the girl had a middle school like figure, not yet developed, probably being fourteen or so and her hair was straight with brown highlights, where as her, she had wavy hair with blue highlights.

"Kikyo." She introduced herself, taking the offered hand. Kagome nodded lightly, it being too hard to move her head without causing major pain.

Kagome turned to the wolf, "What are you doing here?" Still not quite grasping the thought that _he_ was here, the one from her childhood, the one that was there for her to nurse her wounds when her father had acted too violently.

The one that saved her from near death when her father had embedded his sword so deep in her abdomen and left it deep within her and left in an outraged flurry, Kouga had shared his blood. Although small in its amount, it had helped greatly.

Later on, she learned that her mother was violated by one of his disciples. He had taken out his fury on her and banned the criminal from the dojo forever. He did not come to know of his poor actions, she had never dared to tell him of it.

'_I would appreciate if the incident in our lives were not mentioned around me. Ever.'_ His deceptively calm voice that day had scared her. It left a deep scar in her memory. Not of what he said, but what it signified. The underlining threat of what he _would_ and _could_ do.

Kouga's blood had changed her. Made her more attuned to everything, making her sense of smell stronger and her stamina grow to a more formidable level. The miniscule amount of blood had not changed her humanity, merely empowered it. Plus, she enjoyed able to communicate in his language, with mere growls and yelps.

It was fun. Being able to make fun of someone and have them clueless. They actually did get to use their talents in a more…appropriate area. With her math teacher…

"Did you hear me?" Kouga asked with a slight growl of annoyance. She snapped back from her day dreaming and turned confused eyes towards him. He sighed, being used to Kagome's ways were tiring.

"I'm here for an education…" He trailed off, as if talking to a toddler.

She grunted in response, "Sorry."

"You guys know each other?" Ayame asked, slightly intrigued. She'd pinned Kagome as a lone wolf type of chick. She never thought of her having friends or being able to communicate enough to have a sturdy relationship with anyone.

Kagome stood, finding it easier the second time. "Childhood friends, you can say." She walked over to Kouga and took his larger hand in hers, leading him to the balcony doors.

"We'd like some time alone."

With that she grasped the doors and opened them before dragging Kouga out behind her. He locked the doors behind them, knowing that they were about to have a serious conversation not meant for prying ears.

She turned to him, arms crossed over her chest, "What are you really doing here?" Kagome said in a dangerously low voice.

He gave a mock hurt look, grasping his hand on his shirt over his heart, "You don't believe me?"

"Kouga…"

He sighed before running his hands over his hair and grasping his ponytail in a firm grip before settling his hand back down beside him. "My father sent me…"

Kagome raised an inquisitive eyebrow. She knew his father, knew him very well. And for him to send Kouga was saying something. _'What does he want this time…?' _She made a motion with her hand for him to continue.

He took a deep breath. "He wants to make sure you are still…available and not do something foolish."

Kagome stared hard at him. "In other words, he wants to make sure I will still honor the agreement and not fall in love. Is that it?"

He nodded and turned his head away from her hard and unwavering gaze. It hurt, to find the girl of his dreams, but only get her because of some stupid contract…not for love.

She loosened her tense shoulders and came and drew him into warm hug. She cuddled deeper into his strong arms, finding his warmth soothing her frayed nerves. He tightened his arms around her and nuzzled himself closer to her neck. He loved her scent, loved being coated in her scent. He purred in contentment, his stomach rumbling against her own.

She giggled and drew back, coming to rest her forehead against his, him having to bend down more than a bit. She nuzzled her nose against his, whispering to him, "You know I'll always care for you…even with this agreement to be your mate…I always will. Just remember that."

Although it wasn't a declaration of her undying love for him, he'd take it. It was more than he could ask for.

"Do I need to prepare other accommodations for either one of you?" Sesshomaru stood in the threshold of their balcony doors, his arms crossed over his chest and a raised eyebrow in their direction. Although he looked uninterested by their intimate position, his youkai was pissed beyond reason.

'_Our potential mate is in the arms of an unworthy cub!'_ It hissed to its master. It's claws trying to break through his mental barriers preventing it from dishing out a serious punishment to the wolf cub.

He retreated back into the room where Ayame and others were seated, "Come inside. We must…discuss a few things." He intoned to the blushing pair behind him.

* * *

They sat in the living room. Ayame and Kikyo sat on the floor in front of the couch where Kouga, Kagome and Sesshomaru sat on in that order. Kagura, an elemental demon, and Miroku, a monk, leaned against the walls across from each other. All in all the formed a small circle in the room.

Shippo and Inuyasha were put to bed a while back. Each one of the occupants was in a state of serious thought.

"Shouldn't we warn the students of this…development?" Kagura threw out in the open. All occupants seemed to agree with various sounds of agreement.

Sesshomaru had already planned to inform the rest of the faculty and the students, "I will make an announcement early tomorrow morning. Although I doubt that will help."

"They don't seem to mind stepping on school grounds or seem affected by the powerful miko barriers set around the campus." Miroku nodded to himself. Kikyo grew uncomfortable and scooted closer to the wolf demon.

"No, they aren't," Kouga started, "but they are affected by brute force." His gaze redirected itself onto his fist, flexing and taping the bandage on it. "It has to be an amazing amount of brute strength as well, even I didn't come out unscathed."

"Also," Kagome continued, "they have…high pitched shrieks capable of knocking out demons with sensitive hearing. Even I felt that my eardrums were about to burst and I was human. My ears still ring…"

"We seem to be avoiding one important fact." Everyone stared at Sesshomaru, waiting for him to finish. "What business does it have here in the first place?"

"Well one thing is for certain…" Ayame trailed off and Kikyo nudged her a bit when it seemed she wasn't going to finish her speech. Ayame looked up a little sheepish, a small nervous giggle slipping from her mouth. "Umm…Oh yeah! We don't know what it's going after. I mean, it could be going after children," Almost everyone turned to the rooms the kids were sleeping in.

Miroku stood up at this point heading towards the rooms the pups were staying in, "or it could be going for virgins," The ones who didn't actually blush were Sesshomaru and Kagura, both unaffected by the theory, "I mean it didn't go after me or Kagome when it came near us, so that can't be it."

Miroku came in with the two little sleeping tykes in his arms. He stepped over towards Kagome when she held up her hands to reach out for Inuyasha and turned to Kikyo on the floor when she offered to take Shippo.

Kikyo looked really uncomfortable on the floor, stuffing her face into Shippo's hair to alleviate some of the fear from her. "I-I really don't think I'll be able to sleep by myself tonight."

"Well…" Miroku started, a lecherous smile already forming on his lips, "I could always accompany you tonight, my fair maiden." Ayame growled at him everyone else throwing glares his way. He laughed it off, waving his hands in front of his face, "I kid, I kid."

"That's not a bad idea," Kagura said after a while, at this point even Miroku looked incredulously at her, "I mean, using the buddy system sort of speak. Plus, it would be hard to take down many of us at the same time."

Kagome nodded at her. "It would make sense. All though we already do share rooms with some else, I doubt it would help a great deal." Sesshomaru raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her. "Look at Ayame and me. We have pups that could be easily taken down. And Kagura, we already figured out that Kikyo's miko powers would have no affect on them whatsoever. We really shouldn't find out too soon what it _does_ go after."

Sesshomaru grew thoughtful, narrowed eyes focused on the two males that would most likely stay near the women. He already knew what he was going to do. His youkai demanded he stay and protect his female at all costs and he would not go against what his instincts were telling him to do. Plus, it did not help that his instincts were telling him to not leave his female in the arms of that cub.

He frowned. She was not his yet. He had not even marked her with his jyaki or his scent. _'Although I do plan to rectify that soon.' _He had no qualms taking a human as his mate. His youkai had already demanded her to his rational side and he learned early on that it was not a good thing to oppose it.

His youkai had actually come across something it planned to keep for his life mate. She was pleasing in every sense of the word. She was untainted, her innocence setting something primal in him on edge. Her scent was tantalizing and intoxicating, having him wishing to be near her just to breathe in that delicious smell and she was powerful. Knowing how to handle a sword with ease and having the training to handle herself in combat.

He saw her calculated moves she made and the stance that came with years of training. Although he did not use it, nor plan to, he knew when someone was trained well enough to know she had the entire basis covered.

It would help when he wished to sire his own pups with her. Even half-blooded pups would be powerful with him and her being the one's that actually…reproduced. Her hips were perfect enough to even birth full-blooded pups. _'…That would mean more work for me then.' _He mentally grinned, _'No problem.'_

She was his, starting tomorrow.

He sat up, "I will return. I need to get some things of mine first." Everyone nodded, the girls feeling slightly more relieved that he would come back. The door closed behind him and the girls turned to each other.

"Well…" Kagura started off, "We could always share a room between all of us."

Miroku grew more thoughtful. "Maybe you guys should take the living room and me and Kouga will sleep in our room. It _is_ closest room to the living room."

Kouga eyed the monk; surely he had ulterior motives. Kikyo smiled, liking the idea very much.

* * *

The girls were having some major trouble trying to get asleep. They had earlier scooted the furniture to the walls, making room for the girls. Ayame and Kagura brought out their mattresses and Kagome brought her sword with her for protection. It was placed behind her on the floor and next to the mattress for easy access. Kagura's fan was in her lap and Kikyo's bows and arrows next to her.

When they turned to Ayame, she grinned and paraded herself around the room, "I am the weapon."

Kagura smirked, "Your stupidity won't kill them, Ayame." Ayame huffed before throwing a cookie at her. Kagura caught it in her mouth and grinned at the wolf. She gave the wolf a playful wink for good measure. Kikyo giggled and Kagome hid her smile behind her hand.

Ayame and Kagura connected the mattresses and now each girl took a seat in one of the four corners. Kikyo placed her desk lamp on the table near them to give them some light to play some cards. Shippo and Inuyasha were sleeping on the couch with their pillows and blankets about them.

They were on their third round, Kagura winning the first and Kagome the second.

"All right ladies, the customary cookie to play, please." Kagura gestured to the middle of the beds. They each threw one chocolate chip cookie into the "pot." Kagome shuffled and dealt.

Kagura discretely scratched her nose and looked towards Kikyo. Kikyo raised her hand to scratch her forehead, her hands in the American Sign Language letter for 'k'. Kagura nodded and looked over her cards. She shook her head in the negative and looked at Kagome. Kagome nodded. Ayame remained oblivious to it all, staring intently at her own hand. Yes, they were trying to make Kikyo win.

Kagura cleared her throat. "Now, take your worst card and hand it over to the person on your…right."

"What?" Ayame asked confused.

"Hand me over your worst card." Kagome held out her hand. Ayame shrugged before handing it over. Kagome put it down on the mattress face down and took it into her hand when she passed over the king to Kikyo.

"How many do you need?" Kagome asked Ayame. And she continued down the line after that. Kikyo refused and stayed with her hand.

Once Ayame was looking away from them, Kagura and Kagome turned to Kikyo with furious and question hand motions. Ayame looked up at them and her eyes widened in realization. She stood abruptly and pointed an accusing finger at them with a sly grin, "You cheats!"

Kagome hushed her and the other two girls looked sheepish. Grinning at their wolf friend they giggled.

They quieted quickly when they heard the door to their "apartment" open with a creak, its slow movement giving Kagura and Kagome enough time to grab their weapons and stand in front of the rest.

Kikyo took up her bows and arrows and took aim. She was actually scared witless and her arms shook with suppressed fear. Ayame stood next to her with her claws at the ready.

Kagome and Kagura drew out their weapons and readied themselves. Kagura and Ayame growled out a warning, hoping to scare off whatever it was. The door instantly stopped moving and Kagura jumped when she heard another warning growl beside her. She looked over at Kagome in surprise and turned quickly to the door when it swung open all the way.

"Calm yourselves." The deep baritone voice instantly got them sighing and whispering in relief.

Kagome shook herself and Kikyo actually dropped to the floor, "Thank you god!"

Ayame pissed, smacked Sesshomaru in the arm, "You mother-! You scared us shitless!" She hissed in a whisper. Surprisingly, Shippo and Inuyasha were still sound asleep. Kouga and Miroku stepped out of their room, Miroku with his staff.

"You okay girls?" Miroku whispered out. Kouga instantly relaxed smelling nothing wrong and no blood coming from the living room.

"Go to sleep, men." Sesshomaru intoned to the two boys in their pajamas. "I will take over guard duty."

* * *

"Soo…we should name that thing." Kikyo threw out there. They were still up, all in their respective corners. Sesshomaru was taking guard duty up on the roof, having a better advantage up high.

Ayame nodded her head away. "Yeah, we could call it like a goblin or something."

"Nah. From Kouga's description it doesn't sound like it'd look like those mythological goblins." Kagura shook her head. She laid her hand down, showing her full house to everyone. Ayame and Kikyo groaned and Kagome just grinned.

Kagome smirked, "Four of a kind." She giggled when Kagura threw her cards in the pot.

Kagome grew thoughtful, staring intently at her sword. "Tch…That's it!" Kagura and Ayame gave her a questioning stare; Kikyo took her time collecting the cards.

"Well, have you guys ever heard of a chupacabra?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well, I think it's a total hoax, but whatever. Anyways, everyone whose had an encounter with it ("Supposedly") had different versions of what it looked like, but one thing that remained in common where it's big humungous eyes." Kagome finished off.

Kikyo caught on, "And in Kouga's version, it had big eyes too." She nodded to herself. "I like it, but what did the chu-pa-ca-bra do to get its name?"

"It is said that it sucks blood." Kikyo and Ayame gasped, horrified. Kagura just had wide eyes. Kagome was quick to explain, "Goat's blood." The girls instantly relaxed, feeling _soo_ much better.

* * *

A/N: I'm seriously thinking of discontinuing this story on I hardly get any reviews and I do believe that my story is not appreciated. I do appreciate the ones that actually review, though! You guys are not grouped into this, so don't worry!

I'm giving this story at least two more weeks before I discontinue and delete it off this cite.

Goodbye!

-Celestial Fox


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Uh…Oh! On with the show! –Giggle-

**Brainery**

**Chapter 5**

Kagome yawned in her spot on the bed between Ayame and Kikyo. They were both still asleep but Kagura was not in her spot beside Kikyo. She blindly reached for her sword under her pillow and strapped it on before heading to the kitchen where that delicious smell was coming from.

Kagura stood behind the stove, flipping whatever was inside the pan and once in a while poking it with the spatula. Kagome looked over Kagura's shoulder, resting her chin on the wind demoness' shoulder. She leaned her body against hers, her arms hanging loosely at her sides.

Kagura didn't mind, it felt comfortable and she was used to it with her sister looking under her arm to look at what she'd cook. _'It feels like I'm at home.'_ She smiled to herself at that thought.

"What'cha making?" Kagome murmured in her ear. Her speech was slurred from lack of sleep. They went to sleep at three in the morning, because they all had classes today. It was six thirty in the morning right now and all classes officially started at eight. All though for the seniors and juniors they had a different agenda. Where as kids from third to tenth grade had six classes each day for five days a week, juniors and seniors chose their classes like in college. The kids that were in second grade and under started school at eight and ended at twelve twenty in the afternoon.

"Breakfast." She replied. Kagome nodded against her shoulder and stood back to prepare the table for all of them. There was a plate full of bacon and another with sausages. Now Kagura was working on the scrambled eggs, the over-easy one's already on one of the bigger serving platters Kagome bought.

Miroku stepped out of his room in loose black pajama pants and a dark purple shirt. He pulled Kagome into a morning hug and gave Kagura a loose hug with his arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Morning." He said through a jaw-breaking yawn. "The cups?" He asked, Kagome pointed vaguely to one of the cabinets above the sink. Miroku set to work, picking up some four cups with each hand and sat them lip up in front of each plate.

"Can you call Kouga for breakfast?" Kagura asked him, Kagome was already heading for the living room. Kagome came back into the kitchen and headed for the refrigerator. Ayame and Inuyasha stepped onto the tile kitchen only to step back and head into their rooms for some slippers. Kikyo came out a while later with her slippers on and Shippo on her hip.

Inuyasha came back in and called to Kagome. "I can't find the cool fuzzy slippers." He grumbled, Kagome came to him and stepped out of the fuzzy slippers and passed them to him. He stepped into the slightly bigger and warmer slippers and took his seat on the table. Ayame was already seated next to him and waited for the food to come.

Miroku and Kouga stepped out of their rooms, both in their sandals and Kouga wearing a white tank and black running pants.

Miroku headed for the platters of food, balancing them both and setting them in the middle of the table. Kagome placed the gallon of milk and the carton of orange juice next to the food.

Kagura scraped off the eggs and took the serving platter to the table. Kagura turned to Kagome and pointed to the ceiling. Kagome nodded and stepped out the kitchen door, understanding the silent request.

Kagome shivered outside, only wearing a white tank and black soccer shorts she borrowed from Ayame. She looked both ways, rubbing her hands over her arms and jumping from foot to foot to avoid the freezing cement floor.

She turned to the ladder that lead to the roof, climbing very slowly when she felt the bars biting into her feet on the first step. She looked up to the very top when she heard a very soft growl, demanding her to take his help. She raised one of her hands up to him and grasped onto his larger hand when it pulled her up onto the roof with him.

"Come." He said softly, leading her to the very farthest rail on the other side of the building. He pointed out to the very edge of the forest where she could barely make out a very peculiar figure.

"Is it…?" He inclined his head and growled low. He was frustrated, tired of watching it do nothing through out the night. It just stood there, quietly observing him and every once in a while Sesshomaru checked on the surrounding buildings and forest.

He wrapped his furry tail around her when she shivered and brought her to his chest, wrapping one arm around her waist. She didn't protest, finding it very warm and comfortable in his arms. Her feet were about a foot of the floor, giving them an appreciated reprieve.

"Let's go get some breakfast." She murmured. His jyaki flared, warning the beast to stay away. He grinned, _'Well that wasn't the only reason.' _His youkai gave a content growl when it felt its female bathed in their scent and magic. Of course the other youkai might have felt it and of course the mikos in their mist undoubtedly felt the influx of his power.

He didn't mind; he had an excuse. Although she wasn't officially his until she gave them their verbal consent, he doubted it that she'd immediately agreed to being courted so suddenly after meeting him, being claimed as his no less!

At least his scent would warn off others that understood what it meant to have her covered in his…essence. He was half way there to fully having her as his. He would take it a step at a time. He jumped off the roof; Kagome still nestled in his tail, even though it was trailing behind him.

He unraveled it when he came to the door, opening it and sat himself at the head of the table. He didn't bother with the questioning stares or the worried looks. He piled the food on his plate and dug in. The others following suit shortly after.

* * *

An hour later, had Kagura and Kagome walking Shippo and Inuyasha to their class. For the first semester Kagome and Kagura had the same classes, one starting at nine in the morning on Mondays and Wednesdays and another in the evening on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

The girls walked behind the tots, every once in a while throwing suspicious glances to the forest around them. Surprisingly the school was spread out over six hundred and fifty acres of beautiful flowers and fresh-cut grass. It was so confusing!

"How is it possible…that from a plane you see some small island, but from here, you see nothing but a continent?" Kagome wondered. Kagura looked at her, shocked.

"You're worried about land when guys, _hot_ guys are checking you out!" She hissed out in a whisper. Kagura was pretty happy, _'I'm getting some of my own attention.' _She winked over to the human boy with the books.

"Huh?" Kagome asked stupefied, her brows drew together and finally noticed all the attention she and Kagura were actually receiving. Her brows shot up in surprise and a suspicious red tint was coloring her cheeks. Kagura smirked, _'so, she doesn't know about her…sexual prowess? How utterly refreshing.'_

"It could be just because of the sword strapped to my waist." She reasoned with the wind demoness and…herself. Sesshomaru had banned them from leaving the dorm without some form of protection and he actually offered to take them, only stopped short when he remembered that he had an announcement to make. He still didn't let them, including Miroku, to leave the dorm without their weapons.

They had gotten weird looks and suspicious glances, more so for Kagome considering that her weapon was in plain view.

"Oh, trust me, its not because of the sword." Kagura chuckled with dry humor. "Far from it," She paused, "or very close to it if you want to get technical."

Kagome sobered up. She had no business with other men. She was engaged to Kouga, not of her choice, but she was glad that it was he rather than any of his other brothers. He was actually the tamest of them all, being the oldest did that to him. Surprising really, considering he was quite wild when it came to running in the forests that surrounded her father's dojo on the off chance that they had a day off and free to themselves.

He actually howled, when the full moon appeared over their heads. She jumped when she heard other howls joining him. She actually attempted to howl…and all she got for her efforts was a hearty laugh from Kouga and an embarrassed flush to her skin.

'_God, that was some night.' _That was one of the fonder memories she had with Kouga. One of the very few.

She shrugged, weaving the pups through the crowd. Shippo and Inuyasha clanged to her jeans with a fierce grip. Kagura was behind her, having it easier to have the woman with the weapon clear the way for her. The pups hadn't talked and she sensed some of their nervousness that heavily coated them like their clothes.

She whapped them upside their heads with her closed fan and gave an innocent grin when they turned around to give her a scowl.

The crowds started to thin out when they got closer to the building for the little tykes. They took the elevator to the second floor of the first building that was fenced with the two other buildings and the small jungle gym in front of them.

"Tch- you guys behave." Kagura murmured, tapping them with her fan on their heads. The kids turned to Kagome, she raised an eyebrow at them before sighing, "We'll start practice today after you get out of class and if you have any troubles blah, blah, blah. You know the drill. The teacher's there, so talk to her, okay?" She yawned and turned to walk away until Inuyasha tugged at her hand.

"Hmm?"

"I don't have any swords like papa does." Kagura grinned and took her time to shove Shippo inside the room.

Kagome grinned and quirked an eyebrow at him, "You're not quite ready to hold something as heavy as that." She flicked his ear, "I'm going to lend you one of my wooden ones and we'll start from there." She pushed him into the room gently.

She and Kagura went back home, the walk there practically silent except for Kagura's teasing ("I saw how you were looking at the guy as if he was a delicious buffet laid out in front of you," Kagura smirked, "You should go for the deviled eggs…I hear they're a delicacy.") and Kagome's show of embarrassment ("I barely glanced at him!" She hissed a furious blush blossoming…slowly a grin appeared, "I can see where someone's mind is at…and _do_ please cleanse thyself before leaving thy gutter.")

Kagome shoved Kagura into the elevator of their building, laughing their merry way to the dorm.

* * *

A/N: Shortest chapter ever!

Anyways, the only reason it's this short is because I thought you guys wouldn't want to read on forever. Bwahahaha!

Thank you for the reviews and I guess I'll have to continue it on -sighs- It would have been one less thing to worry about, but whatever, right? As long as you enjoy the story and review, it's all well and good!

Later

-Celestial Fox


End file.
